


Talk Right

by Solrika



Series: Blackwatch Boys [11]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Gen, M/M, Pre-Recall, Young Love, couple squabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:06:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrika/pseuds/Solrika
Summary: Young love doesn't always run smooth. It may not be in his job description, but sometimes Gabe finds himself playing relationship councilor.





	

Gabriel was idly sorting through paperwork when his comm buzzed. Without looking, he clicked it on. “Yes?”

Faint yelling echoed behind Roth’s voice as the trainer said, “Sir, we’ve got a situation. I need you down in the training room.”

Frowning, Gabe picked up the comm and made his way towards the door. “On my way. What’s going on?”

“We were running through squad exercises and–-” there was a pause as Roth hollered to someone, “Sit on him, dammit!”

Gabriel picked up his pace to a swift trot. “Is there a fight?”

“Something like it, sir. Shimada and McCree got into an argument and it turned physical. We’re restraining the both of them, but they’re still going at it.” Another pause, in which Roth was probably rubbing his forehead. "They’re both close to you. I thought you might have the best bet for us to defuse the situation.”

“Understood.” 

Gabriel arrived at the training room a short thirty seconds later. Roth met him at the door, brows drawn together in a worried frown, and over his shoulder Gabe could see McCree–-held back by two of his fellow trainees–-and the knot of trainees that were trying to keep Genji pinned to the mat. McCree was hollering curses in Spanish, and Genji was presumably shouting back in Japanese. 

“Well, this is a fucking mess,” Gabe sighed, and Roth nodded agreement.

“They were short with each other from the beginning, but things got bad after their squad lost the round.” Roth gestured at the two. “And now-–here they are.”

“Alright.” Gabe cracked his neck, shaking out the tension in his shoulders. “Here we go.” 

Striding forwards, he pulled Genji up out of the pile of trainees by the scruff of the neck. The cyborg thrashed briefly in Gabe’s grip, and then abruptly went limp and silent. Across the room, McCree went quiet.

“Okay, big boys,” Gabe growled, striding over to drop Genji in front of McCree. “You care to tell me what got you so worked up that Roth had to call me out of my office?”

McCree glared like a sullen child. “He’s the one with the problem.”

Genji muttered something uncomplimentary in Japanese, and then in English, “He started it.”

Gabe rolled his eyes skyward. “Very mature, both of you.” Fixing them both with a glare, he snapped, “Am I running a daycare center or a black ops team? You can either talk, or I can discipline you.” 

There was a beat of silence, and then Genji whirled on Jesse with a low snarl. “He does not take me seriously! When we are in battle, he treats me like a child–unable to be trusted! As if I cannot take care of myself!”

Jesse snarled back, “I’m just tryin’ t’ fuckin’ protect you, but I guess that  _embarrasses_ you, huh?”

“When you start arguments in front of the whole world? And do not stop? Yes! Yes, you are embarrassing!”

“Fuckin’–”

“Enough,” Gabe cut in. He glanced between them–-McCree with arms crossed and fingers twitching, Genji with shoulders held high and tight. “Alright. Am I hearing this correctly? Genji, you think McCree doesn’t respect you?”

“He broke ranks to protect me! Needlessly!” Genji threw up his hands. “The last time someone did that for me, I was a toddler!”

“Well excuse _me_ for trying to look out for you,” Jesse humphed.

“I don’t need looking after! I am a fully-trained warrior!” Genji hissed back. 

Gabe cut in before McCree could retort. “Genji. Why does it bother you that McCree wants to protect you?”

“He puts others at risk by abandoning his place in the squad,” Genji snapped, visor flaring. “And he does not need to! I am not fragile! I am, in fact, rather hard to kill!” Throwing out his arms, he added, voice cracking, “Especially like _this_! I did not become glass after–-” He stopped. Quieter. “I did not become glass.”

 _Oooh. Okay. Not just a simple blow-up because the squad lost, then._  Gabriel sucked in a breath, and then turned to Roth. “I’ll make sure these two apologize to you later. Genji. Jesse. With me.” Gesturing them to follow, he led them out the door.

The two were quiet on the walk back to Gabe’s office, shooting each other wary looks. Gabriel ignored them until he was seated in his chair, the two standing in front of him. 

“Okay. Sit.” He pointed at the chairs in front of his desk, waiting until they had gingerly settled in to speak. “Being a couples counselor is not in my job description. Next time, you work it out on your own and don't bring it into training, okay? It’s not fucking professional.”

Jesse opened his mouth as if to argue, but a look from Gabe made him close it again with a snap. Continuing, Gabe said, “This time, though, I’m going to help you through it, because hell–-you two made a fucking mess of it.” 

Genji’s visor dimmed and brightened again in a slow blink. “I do not understand.”

“You two need help fighting,” Gabe said bluntly, sitting back in his chair. “Or arguing. Or discussing. Whatever.” He shrugged. “I’m guessing you haven’t figured out the best way to communicate yet.”

Jesse frowned, crossing his arms. “Wait. Are you sayin’ this is a lover’s spat?”

“I’m saying that you being lovers is what made it blow up so fucking big, yeah.” Gabe looked between the two. “You’re going to have to learn how to keep the personal off the professional field, but for now-–let’s just focus on fixing this, okay? You two gonna work with me here?”

He got two wary nods, and thought wryly, _Close enough_. “Okay. What started this?”

“He has been breaking ranks during training,” Genji said quietly, shooting what Gabe assumed was a glare at Jesse. “When he _thinks_ I am in danger.”

Gabe waved Jesse quiet before he could retort. “Okay. So that made you feel… what?”

“Angry. Hurt.” Genji glared at Jesse. “I do not need to be treated like I’m fragile. I can take care of myself.”

“I don’t get why you’re so upset by it!” Jesse blurted out. “I’m just tryin’ t’ help!”

“I haven’t had to be looked after like that since I was ten! From one of my clan, it would be an insult!” Genji snapped back. “I am not an invalid, I am not–-I am not _less_ , because of _this_ ,” and he waved a metal arm. 

“Wait, what? I didn’t mean t’ insult you.” Jesse caught the waving arm, gently holding Genji’s hand in his. “Genji. I just-–I–-we gotta talk about feelings and shit, right?” he asked, darting a glance at Gabe. At the older man’s nod, he blurted out, “I get scared, okay?”

Genji blinked. “Scared?”

“I don’t wanna lose you! And I know they’re just exercises, but–-I dunno how to tell if you’re really in trouble or not, and I get…” Jesse looked at the ground. “I get scared. I get really fuckin’ scared. You’ve been in battles and assassinations and shit and all I’ve ever had t’ deal with are lil’ squabbles over territory with rival gangs.”  

“Oh.” Genji sat quietly for a moment, absorbing the information. Gabe bit his tongue, trying not to push too hard, hoping that the next move would be in the right direction. When Genji leant towards Jesse and said quietly, “I apologize,” Gabe had to stop himself from punching the air in victory.

 _Not good with people, my ass_.

“I didn’t realize,” Genji continued. He was quiet for another beat. “I apologize for scaring you, and thinking that you did not respect me. I still don’t like you breaking ranks, but-–what if we had a signal? So you could check on me without moving away from your squad?”

“Could work,” Jesse said slowly, drawing the words out. “And another if you had to call for help?”

Genji snorted. “I am not fragile, Jesse.”

“I know, but,” and Jesse ducked down to look earnestly in Genji’s visor. “ _I_ kind’ve am, darlin’. I just wanna know that you can call if you haveta.”

“Oh.” Genji mulled it over, and then leant forwards to gently press faceplate to Jesse’s nose in what Gabe could only assume was their mask-up version of a gentle kiss. “That, I can accept. We’ll add a signal for that, too.” 

They were startled apart by Gabe’s clapping. “Finally! Mature, adult conversation!” He grinned at them, softening the sting of the words. “I’m proud of you. Think you’re at place where you can figure the rest out?”

Genji nodded, and Jesse added a little, “Yeah.” A pause, and then they both said–painfully sincere on Genji’s part, painfully awkward on Jesse’s– “Thank you, Gabe.” 

With a smile, Gabe made a shooing motion. “You’re welcome, niños. Now go. Apologize to Roth for causing a scene and then go to quarters. You can have the rest of the day off to get your shit all sorted away.”

He got a nod from Genji and a sloppy salute from Jesse, and then they were walking out of the room together, fingers still entwined. 

Gabe shook his head. After a second of thought, he picked up his phone, sending a quick text to Jack. 

_**G:** Rubito, I think I would be a great dad._

_J: Okay? What brought this on?_

_**G:** Just sorted out the boys and a lover’s quarrel. I’ve got this **down**._

_J: Ha! You’ve gotta tell me about that next time we can talk._

_J: I think you’d be a great dad too._

_J: …_

_J: You really want kids?_

_**G:** Yeah. Maybe. After, yknow?_

_J: Yeah. After._

_J: Sounds good. <3_


End file.
